


I Can't Handle Change

by Milly_A_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daishou gets abused, Doubt it, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad with a Happy Ending, Swearing, This fic sucks, What am I doing, and kicked out, but now theyre not, i am evil- not telling exactly how tho lol, is anyone even going to read this?, just saying, kuroo and daishou were once childhood friends, lol, oki ill stop now, or are they, there is fluff okay, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Daishou gets kicked out and Kuroo finds him in an alleyway.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is based off of the song by Roar (I Can't Handle Change) but its less sad  
> Listen as you read if you want I guess.
> 
> There's a bit of blood n stuff i think so uh yea just a heads up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘OUT!  _ NOW!’ _

Those were the words Daishou heard before he was shoved out of his parents house onto the porch, his sneakers launched right after. He felt around his for signs of blood, and to his misfortune, his fingertips were stained with red. Daishou let his bruised arm fall and hid his scratched hands with the sleeves of his shirt, shivering as he pulled the shoes over his bare feet.

_ First time in two months. Haha, new record.  _ He forced a chuckle.  _ Fuck. _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Kuroo stepped out of the supermarket, dangling his keychain around his finger and humming as he swung around a shopping bag, he didn’t expect to see Daishou. Well, not crouched on the ground on the side of the building with his head in his arms, that’s for sure. Despite the fact that the boy’s house wasn’t more than three blocks away from his own, seeing Daishou anywhere other than joint volleyball practices and tournaments these days was  _ rare,  _ to say the least _. _

“Daishou..?” Kuroo was somewhat certain that this figure was  _ indeed _ his childhood friend and current rival, though he needed to be sure. 

When the boy didn’t respond but looked up, Kuroo gaped at the state he was in. It  _ was _ Daishou, but the boy’s usually well-put-together visage was blotted with bruises and bloody wounds, as were his fingertips which he could barely distinguish as they were mostly covered by the sleeves of his shirt. Kuroo’s chest panged with discomfort at the sight. 

“Daishou, ar-are you okay?” He crouched down and tilted his face to get a better view of the boy’s. Tears streaked the corners of his eyes, down to his cheeks.

“G-go away.” he whispered hoarsely.

“Hey,” He gently lifted Daishou's face and examined his wounds, “Are they at it again?”

The boy jerked his face to the side and twitched, nodding as more tears blurred his vision. Kuroo put his arm around Daishou’s shoulder and carefully pulled him up to his feet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Daishou shook his head. “J-just leave, okay. I don’t deserve your help, nor do I need it.”

“Hm?” Kuroo cocked his brow. “Seems like you  _ do. _ ”

Despite the tears still running down his face, Daishou still managed to flash him a scowl. 

“I mean it though. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m not judging you.”

Daishou began to open his mouth. “But we’re  _ ri-” _

“Forget about rivals. I may hate you but I’m still a decent person.” Kuroo smiled softly.

_ Lies. _ Kuroo thought.  _ Never once have I hated you. Not once in my life. _

Daishou looked away, but responded with a small smile of his own.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Uh, Kuroo, where are we going?”

The two had been walking for some time now, engaging in idle conversation, mostly initiated by Kuroo, who went on about something school-related.

Kuroo gave him a quizzical look. “To my house, obviously. I’m under the assumption that you aren’t wanting to go back to  _ yours _ anytime soon.”

Daishou grimaced, avoiding eye contact. “Well, you’re right about  _ that _ , but I..don’t want to be a burden.”

He laughed. “Pfft- seriously? It’s fine dude, my parents love you, remember? If anything, they’ll be  _ glad _ to have you there.”

Memories of the two of them as kids flooded Daishou’s mind. He missed going over to Kuroo’s to watch a movie or work on assignments, and it just feels so  _ off _ . It’s been only a little over half a decade since they were eight years old and best friends, and he genuinely felt sad.

_ How did we even end up on opposite sides of the court? _

He knew, but he didn’t want to think about it. Hadn’t he pondered over it enough  _ already? _ He  _ had _ , and those days were long gone. Still, a big part of him wished they were still friends. 

_ When did it all go wrong? _

He sighs. “Yeah.. I..still don’t know how to thank you.”

Kuroo beams. “Hey, before we go, want to stop by for some ice cream? My treat.” He gestures over to a nearby convenience store. “Just like old times?”

The green-haired boy’s face lights up. “S-sure.”

_ ‘Just like old times..’ _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Sugu! It’s been so long, how’ve you been?” Kuroo’s mother greets him, and gasps, presumably because of the cuts on his face. “Oh my! Are you alright?” She turns to her son, “How did this happen.”

The black-haired boy shifts awkwardly, glancing at Daishou who diverts his attention to his feet.

“F-family issues..” The green-haired boy explains sheepishly.

The woman purses her lips. “I see. Would you like to stay over for the night, then? We certainly wouldn’t mind having you.” She pauses. “Though, Tetsu’s dad and I will be out for the evening, ‘that sound alright?”

Daishou looked up and thanked her. After answering a few questions here and there, Kuroo snatched him away and brought him to his room.

“Here.” Kuroo tossed a bundle of clothes and pointed towards the bathroom. “You go wash up, I’ll set up the comforter. Do you want to watch a movie later?”

Daishou nodded, turning towards the door. “Sure, thanks.”

“That’s three times now,” Kuroo counted on his fingers, smirking. “You seriously don’t need to thank me, you know.”

Suguru’s ears reddened, though he didn’t say anything.

As soon as the door closed and he heard the ‘click’ of the lock, Kuroo’s face fell.

_ Those fucking assholes. _

Kuroo knew Daishou’s parents weren’t internally bad people. Hell, they’d even invited his own family a few times. Still, it brought him immense pain when he thought about how often they’d kicked their own  _ son _ out of their house, and for  _ what reason? _

_ Their own stress and anger projected on the nearest ‘punching bag’? _ Kuroo’s blood boiled, and he clenched his fists. He was  _ disgusted _ .

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The second the boy came out of the shower, Kuroo began to treat his wounds.

“A-at least let me dry my hair!”

Kuroo had to admit, the guy looked  _ adorable _ with wet hair, but that wasn’t why he was so impatient.

“Sit down.”

“Ow-” Daishou winced, flinching at the stinging of the ointment.

“Sorry..” he trailed off.

Seeing Daishou like this  _ hurt  _ him. It hurt knowing his parents still resorted to violence rather than words, and how his friend, his  _ childhood crush _ was being abused, and how he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Kuroo wished with all his heart that Daishou could just live with  _ him _ , but he was well aware of the fact that it wasn’t possible. He silently cursed.

When he applied the final bandaid on Daishou’s wounds, Kuroo yanked Daishou over to the lounge where he’d set up a movie along with popcorn and a couple of other snacks.

“Will you quit pulling me around!?” the green-haired boy pulled his arm out of Kuroo’s grasp. “Seriously, what is up with you?”

Kuroo paused and replied in a low voice. “Do they still do this? Every time?” He looked Daishou in the eye, who shook his head. “W-when’s the last time they  _ did _ ?”

He mumbled in response. “A few months ago..”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m..I’m used to it. It’s fine.”

_ Don’t pity me. I don’t deserve your sympathy. _

Daishou could tell that Kuroo was on the verge of tears. 

_ Don’t cry for me. I don’t deserve your tears.  _

The look in Kuroo’s eyes didn’t stop.

_ Why is it that I’m always the one who makes you cry? _

Daishou swallows back the lump forming in his throat.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Cool movie. I’m going to bed now.” Daishou said, getting up and heading back upstairs.

Throughout the entire timespan of the film, the two stayed absolutely silent. The awkwardness between them made it frustrating to sit any longer, and Kuroo presumed this was partly why Daishou was so urgent to get up.

“W-wait.” Kuroo almost grabbed the boy’s wrist again, but hesitated midway. “L-let’s have dinner first.”

Suguru forced a smile. “That’s fine, I’m not hungry.”

He let the grin drop and headed to Kuroo’s room, leaving the black-haired boy feeling discontented and miserable.

_He’s that fixed on avoiding the subject, huh._ _Daishou, it’s been three years. You’ve been beating around the bush for too long.._

Daishou halfheartedly brushed his teeth (with his finger) and let himself fall onto the blanket layed out on the floor. 

_ Let’s hope I fall asleep before Kuroo comes here. _

Half an hour later, with Kuroo on the bed next to him, Daishou realized he didn’t have any such luck.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Why haven’t they called yet?” Kuroo asked boredly.

“I didn’t get the luxury of having my phone on me at the time.” he laughed.

“Pfft- makes sense..”

The silence that followed was  _ extremely _ uncomfortable, namely due to the elephant in the room. Daishou was well aware of how Kuroo was waiting for him to spill, to  _ tell him why _ . Why things had changed between them, and why he’d transferred schools. He was also sure of the fact that despite Kuroo’s patience, he wasn’t going to say a word.

_ It’s been  _ _ years _ _. Get over it.  _

Daishou knew how hypocritical it was for him to expect Kuroo to stop caring, just like that.  _ He  _ himself still hadn’t gotten over it at all. It wasn’t his fault, really, but he wasn’t going to tell Kuroo that. Having the guy hate him was better than being pitied and sympathized with. Yet, Suguru still admitted he hated the way it affected the boy so much.

_ I don’t deserve having a friend like you. It’s better like this. _

Daishou pulled the covers up and under his chin, hoping sleep would take over soon.

“Do the wounds still hurt? Do you want to take an Advil?”

He didn’t answer his questions.

“You hate me.  _ So why are you being so nice?” _ Daishou whispered, his voice pitchy.

Kuroo rose up suddenly. “I don’t hate you, that was all  _ you _ . To me, you’re still a friend. I  _ care _ about you, that’s why.” 

Daishou winced at what he  _ knew  _ was coming.

“So why do  _ you  _ hate me?  _ Why did you leave?” _

“...”

“Please, Daishou, just  _ tell  _ me.”

_ “Don’t you think it’s better this way?”  _ He hissed in a low whisper, trying to hide the crack in his voice.

“The fuck!? Of  _ course it isn’t. _ Stop avoiding the question and for God’s sake, just  _ answer _ me.”

Daishou could no longer choke back the lump in his throat, and let the tears break through.

_ “I didn’t have a choice. My grades were dropping and my parents blamed it on you, thinking I was ‘getting distracted’ and ‘hanging out too much’, so they made me transfer schools. They forced me to delete your contact, and they caught me trying to come to your house one too many times. Why do you think I’m here right now!? Nothing I do is ever good enough-” _ He was interrupted by a hiccup, followed by a few more.

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “D-Daishou..” He paused. “I- I’m sorry.”

Daishou didn’t look at him and sniffled. Kuroo slowly crawled off his bed and sat beside him, pulling him into a hug. The other boy flinched at first, but calmed down a bit afterwards.

“I..had no idea. I’m so sorry..” He wiped the boy’s tears.

“I-it wasn’t your fault! I..I’m just.. _ shit at everythi-” _

Kuroo gently placed a finger on his lips before he could finish.

_ “Stop.  _ Don’t say that about yourself.” He tightened his grip on the other boy’s shoulders, smiling softly as he felt Daishou relax under his touch.

Slowly, the green-haired boy’s tears came to an end, and before they knew it, the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Mmm..” Kuroo opened his eyes the following morning to see Daishou still resting in his arms, his soft skin bathing in the sunlight. The black-haired boy felt heat rise to his face and tried to ignore the thought in his head. If the other boy didn’t wake up any time soon, Kuroo didn’t know if he’d be able to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there.

_ Even with all the bruises on his face, he’s still so beautiful.. _

Kuroo gently brought his hand to the boy’s face and brushed a few strands of hair away. 

“Ng..Kuroo..?”

_ Shit- _

Kuroo immediately started to pull his hand away, but Daishou stopped him. He smiled sheepishly, then rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Once the two finally got out of bed, they tidied the room and went down to have breakfast. On the third last step of the stairs, Daishou stopped Kuroo and tugged at his shirt.

“Kuroo..do you still want to..” 

“Make up? Be friends? Or..something more than that?” He smiled, waiting for Daishou to elaborate.

Instead, the boy just nodded. “Y-yeah, all of the above..” He looked up and smirked. “Is that an option?” 

“Definitely.” Kuroo beamed. “Wait-”

“Huh?”

“What about, like, your parents? Aren’t they still like..you know?”

Daishou stopped. “I mean, yeah.. B-but we can figure things out, right? As long as I manage to keep my grades up, they won’t have an issue..”

“True. If that’s the case, then, I have an idea.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After a quick breakfast, Daishou took a shower and re-applied clean bandages and ointment to his wounds, and headed out the door.

“Bye, then! See you soon, okay?” Kuroo’s mother echoed, waving. “Don’t hesitate to come over whenever you need to, alright?”

The green-haired boy nodded and flashed a smile. Daishou waved back at the woman as he walked away. For the first time in three years, he felt  _ good _ . A sense of satisfaction washed over him, making him feel amazing, despite the pain of his scars.

When he finally made it back to the porch of his house, Daishou inhaled and closed his eyes.

_ It’ll be okay.  _ He breathed.  _ They’ll understand..it’ll be fine. _

He rang the doorbell and waited.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daishou goes back home, and after some convincing, he manages to make things turn to how they should be, starting with Kuroo.

He didn’t expect the door to open so suddenly, nor did he think he’d be greeted with a hug, but even so, this turn of events didn’t upset him. Daishou was startled by his mother’s embrace, but didn’t wait before hugging her back.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Are you okay? You went to that boy’s house right?”

_ This didn’t happen last time..  _ Daishou beamed.

“Yeah, I went to Kuroo’s..”

His mother led him inside and sat him down on the couch before going on about how worried she was. It was another annoying lecture, but he didn’t hate it. For once, she was talking about something besides his current grades, and how unbefitting of a child he supposedly was. For once, she gave Suguru the impression of a mother who was  _ genuinely concerned _ . It made him happy, to say the least.

_ It’ll all work out. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Mmf- HEY! Ow..” Daishou practically choked on his pocky when he winced as Kuroo slapped his hand away from the little pink box.

“We’re supposed to be  _ studying. _ This isn’t an all-you-can-eat buffet, okay?” Despite his serious tone, the black-haired boy was smiling.

Two weeks after the  _ incident _ , Daishou managed to convince his parents to become study partners with Kuroo. This week, they were at the black-haired boy’s house, and Daishou was grateful for the many snacks he snuck in his bag. In reality, even though Kuroo came up with the idea to help him out with his studies, Daishou’s best friend-rival-boyfriend- (his  _ everything) _ , used their biweekly study sessions to either mock him and make light of his ‘stupidity’.  _ That, _ or turn it into a full on flirt-until-you-make-me-barf period- which hadn’t happened as often as Daishou admittedly wanted. It was funny seeing Kuroo be the big sap he was.

“Well it’s not  _ my _ fault these sessions start so  _ early _ I don’t get time for lunch!” He pouted before he broke out into an enormous grin.

“Fine, then. Let’s have lunch before we get back to work. What do you want? Pizza?”

“Hmm.” He paused, smirking. “ _ You. _ ”

Kuroo’s face flushed immediately. “Shut up you fucking idiot-  _ Actually _ !”

“Fine..uh..let’s just go to Wendy’s. My treat, okay,  _ Kitty? _ ”

Kuroo cringed at the nickname. “Mhm, sounds good,  _ Snake Boy. _ ”

Daishou laughed. “Think of it as a  _ first date, _ kay?” He pecked the other boy’s nose and stood up, grabbing his wallet and phone. “What’re you waiting for? Can’t keep up?”

Kuroo snapped out of his trance. “Sh-shut up, you can’t just do that out of nowhere..”

“Watch me~” Daishou placed another quick peck on the boy’s cheek. He didn’t stick around for long though, and darted out of the taller boy’s room and down the stairs.

By now, Kuroo’s face was tomato-red.  _ “Shit _ \- Suguru, wait!” He grabbed his own possessions and hurried out the door in the green-haired boy’s tracks. 

Once he’d made it out the front door, Kuroo followed Suguru through the neighbourhood.

“Tetsu~” He sang, “Bet you can’t make it to the streetlight before me.” Daishou pointed far into the distance, half out of breath as he ran.

“Is that a competition?” Kuroo chuckled, pretending he wasn’t struggling to catch up with the other.

“Make it before me and I’ll get dessert.” He panted.

Kuroo huffed, wiping his brow and unzipping his jacket. _ “Deal.” _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When they finally got back to Kuroo’s bedroom, Daishou was anything  _ but _ ready to concentrate on schoolwork. 

“Sugu, you  _ need _ to get this stuff done. If your parents realize that all we do together is mess around, there’s  _ no way _ we’ll be allowed to meet up again.”

Daishou scowled, sticking out his tongue. “Fine..but I just can’t seem to get myself to focus on this shit. Like, who  _ cares _ about DNA and chromosomes? It’s not like I’m gonna become a scientist or something.”

Kuroo smirked in agreement. “Fair, but how about this- if you get all of this done,” He gestured to the pile of sheets laying on the table, “We’ll watch a movie of  _ your  _ choice.”

“Pfft- It’s my turn to choose  _ anyways _ . You need a better bargain.”

“Okay, okay. You’ll choose a movie,  _ and _ I’ll give you a kiss.” Kuroo held up a single finger.

Daishou cocked an eyebrow as if to say  _ ‘you’re gonna have to do better than that’ _ . Kuroo huffed.

“You know I’ll get one anyways~” The green-haired boy chuckled. “Come on, Tetsu~”

Kuroo sighed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  _ “Please? Sugu, you know I want to stay with you. If you don’t study then you won’t be allowed to spend time like this.”  _ He pouted, hoping it was enough to get the stubborn guy to agree. To his fortune, Daishou sighed and smiled softly.

“Okay, fine.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Three hours later, Daishou slumped over the table, his head in his arms. He groaned.

“You can get up now, we’re done.” 

“Really?” The boy let out a yawn.  _ “About time.” _ He stopped, looking Kuroo dead in the eye. “Where’s my kiss.”

Kuroo smirked, cupping the boy’s face.  _ “Right here.” _

Suguru smiled, letting their lips collide. It was short and sweet, and he felt himself craving for more, but to his dismay, Kuroo didn’t keep going.

“There.” He smiled as he moved to the other side of the table and pulled out his phone. “So. What movie do you want to watch?”

The green-haired boy grumbled in response.

Kuroo looked up from his screen. “Hm?”

“Nothing..” Daishou looked away, frowning.

“Wanted more?” The boy smirked, and Daishou could feel the heat rise to his face.

“Shut up, of course not.” He cleared his throat. “So uhm, movies..” He paused to think. “How about Mean Girls?”

Kuroo scoffed. “Sure then..”

As they stood up to leave the room and head downstairs, Kuroo leaned over and pecked Daishou on the cheek, causing the boy’s ears to flush.

“Love you, Sugu.”

The green-haired boy flashed him a flustered smile. “L-love you too, Tetsu~”

The black-haired boy smiled, pulling the boy closer by his waist. Daishou shone a grin of his own in response and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

He giggled.  _ “Let’s go.” _

This time, Kuroo’s face reddened with heat.  _ “Yeah.” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's done lol I was planning on making this chapter like, half as much as it is rn  
> it was supposed to end after they did that dumb bet thing but oop oh well i dont hate this either  
> i have a problem making kuroshou too much like sengen smh -_- sorry guys, thats probably y this is lowkey ooc
> 
> anyways if ya liked it, dont forget to leave a comment/kudos
> 
> follow me on twitter, insta, or tumblr @milly_a_5

**Author's Note:**

> yuh i hate this but if ya liked it.. cool 👍
> 
> should i make another chapter? hmmm idk u decide in the comments lmao
> 
> if ya liked it, please leave kudos/a comment thatd be much appreciated hehe
> 
> be my friend on twitter, tumblr, or instagram @milly_a_5


End file.
